Flaming Soul
by Kotomi Itabashi
Summary: This fanfic is a side story to the previous 'Naruto' fanfic, "The New Teammate". Yoko Uchiha, has obtains a mysterious mark. Will she be able to control such power? How will her brother Sasuke react? Find out as you read. I DO NOT own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_ **FLAMING SOUL **_

_** A Yoko Uchiha side story**_

(Yoko's P.O.V.)

I awoke in my bed with a strange pain in my left arm. I quickly pulled my hand out of the covers and took a close look at my arm. "What the hell?" I exclaimed. All I saw was the kanji symbol for 'fire' on my wrist. It seemed as if that where the kanji was written, fire was burning inside. I then heard a strange noise from inside my kitchen. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen, kunai in hand. I saw a ANBU ninja standing in the kitchen with a scroll in his hand. "Who are you?" I demanded an answer.

The ninja then unraveled the scroll and began to sign out a jutsu. I quickly dashed at him and slashed the kunai at his mask. He quickly dodged it as he kept signing. "Shit!" I murmured. The ninja then grabbed my arm. I quickly kicked him in the head. The ANBU fell with a thud. I picked up the scroll and began to read. "This...this is a curse sealing scroll!" I said.

I looked at the mark on my wrist. I began to grow angry the more I looked at it. I then walked back into my room and got dressed. I put on my black top, which was cut to show my bandaged stomach, and which also had the Uchiha symbol on the back. Slipped on my white pants, and my black skirt. Both sides were split in half. I put my long, black hair into a ponytail and put my Leaf headband on my forehead. I put on my boots, and slipped on my black, elbow-high, gloves. The fingers on the gloves were cut off. After putting on my right glove, I looked at my left arm and sighed.

I then put on my left glove, placed my sword on my back, and took the ANBU ninja outside. I then began to walk to the training grounds, when I accidentally bumped into my teammate, Naruto Uzumaki. "Yoko-Chan!" Naruto said with a smile. "Oh, Naruto-Kun. Looks like it's been already been a week since part two of the Chunin Exams, huh?" I asked. Naruto nodded and smiled. Naruto then began to stare at my clothes.

"Whoa, your clothes! And...you have a sword!" I nodded. "I've been training with Kakashi for the past week. He says that I'm a very fast learner," I said. I then turned and saw Kakashi with his usual, yet mysterious book, called Make-Out Paradise. "Kakashi-Sensei!" I exclaimed. "We have more training today, Yoko." Kakashi replied. I sighed, waved goodbye to Naruto, and walked off with Kakashi.

(Time Lapse...)

When Kakashi and I arrived at the training grounds, I began to pulled off my left glove when I began to say, "Sensei, I need your help with something." Kakashi turned as I lifted up my arm. Kakashi's right eye widened. He held my hand closer to his face and said as he sighed, "You...have been cursed, Yoko," "By whom?" I asked. I was very upset about this.

Kakashi shrugged. I then put my glove back on and sighed. "Does it hurt?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well...I guess we can start..." I then pulled the sword out from my back and went into position. Kakashi had already hidden from me when I began to get ready. I shut my eyes and thought to myself, _Sharingan!_ I opened my eyes. I could now see everything.

I looked around, and saw Kakashi in a nearby tree. He then jumped, and dashed off. I prepared myself when I began to here a noise from behind. I couldn't see Kakashi in sight. I then shut my eyes and just listened to the sounds around me. I then heard leaves rustle to the left. I quickly swished my sword hand over to the left. Kakashi then appeared and my sword was right in front of his neck.

"Good!" He exclaimed. "Next exercise!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and dashed towards me. He slashed it at me, but I deflected it with the sword. I went in for a forward stab. Kakashi dodged and jumped back. He then disappeared. It was way too quiet now. I began to worry. Kakashi then appeared in front of me and gave me an upper cut to my chin. I then went flying, and landed in the nearby lake. I grunted. I then popped up out of the water, gasping for breath. "C'mon!" Kakashi shouted.

I began to get frustrated. Then, my left arm began to get engulfed in flames. The flames then spread to t my right arm. I stood up, soaking wet, yet on fire. Kakashi gasped. I began to walk towards him. "Yoko stop!" I heard a voice call from behind. I saw Naruto standing with a frightened look. "N-Naruto-Kun..." I whispered. The flame from my hands began to die down. After the fire went away, I began to run away. I ran as fast as I could to the hospital where my brother, Sasuke, was.

I ran up the stairs of the hospital, without checking in with the desk clerk. I looked on the doors of the hospital rooms. I began to looked for Sasuke's name, when I finally saw a sign that said 'Uchiha' I big, bold letters. I turned the door knob, and peeked inside. I saw Sasuke laying in the hospital bed with a breath mask over his face. "He looks terrible!" I whispered. "That curse mark really fucked him up!" I then quietly walked in and locked the door shut. "N-Nee-Chan?" I whispered. I would always call him that as a kid.

Sasuke didn't answer. I the walked up to him and sighed. "Here to visit your brother, Yoko-Chan?" I gasped. I quickly turned and saw my friend Kabuto Yakushi standing in the corner. "Kabuto-San! What are you doing here?" I asked. "I should be the one asking you that." He replied. Kabuto walked up to me and placed his hand under my chin. "Remember what happened before?" He said. I blushed. I began to think about what had happened before the Chunin Exams:

(A few months earlier...)

_Kabuto and I were in front of the flower shop. I had tripped and fallen on him. We were both on the ground when I had said, "K-Kabuto-San!" My face was bright red. I quickly got off of him and said, "I'm really sorry!" Kabuto said as he stood back up, "No problem! I wasn't paying attention," Kabuto then said with a slightly blushed face, "Yoko, I want to come and show you something," Kabuto grabbed my hand and began to run to the fencing of the village._

_ We jumped over it and began to run through the forest. I began to hear the sound of crashing water. "We're almost there," Kabuto whispered. After running through the forest, we came to this enormous waterfall. "Kabuto-San, it's wonderful!"__Kabuto then put his hand under my chin and lifted up my head. I looked through his glasses and into his eyes with wonder. "Now, Yoko, I want to tell you something special," "What?" I asked as my face turned red. "I love you," My eyes grew large. Kabuto then slowly went for a kiss. I began to follow in with it._ Wait! I don't want to kiss him!_ I struggled to move away, but I couldn't control myself. I was under some sort of spell. _

(Back in reality...)

"Yeah, I remember..." I said with a red face. "Look, if you don't go now, that will happen again." I slapped him in the face. "Get the hell off of me!" I shouted. I then jumped out of the window and jumped over to the next rooftop. Kabuto then pulled out a kunai and held in towards Sasuke's breath mask. I then chucked a kunai at Kabuto. It hit Kabuto's hand and he quickly dropped the knife. I jumped back in and attack him with my sword. Then, ANBU ninja began to pop up from the floor.

I then began to panic.


	3. Chapter 3

I then looked closely at the ANBU with my Sharingan eyes. I realized that these ANBU were brought back from the dead! I then began to slash my sword at them. Then, the ANBU began to grab me and I accidentally dropped my sword. I then forced all my chakra to my arms and flames came out, which cause the ANBU to disappear. I turned and looked at Kabuto. I then dashed at him and punched him in the face. Kabuto slammed against the wall and groaned. Blood began to drip out of his mouth. I looked down at my hands and thought to myself, _So, this isn't really fire. It's just flaming red chakra! Still awesome!_

I turned back around and saw the Kabuto was gone. "Shit!" I exclaimed. I then switched my hands to normal and ran out the room. "Kakashi!" I shouted as I ran out the hospital. I ran all around town, when I bumped into my old friend, Hinata Hyuga. "Hinata!" I said. "Oh, Y-Yoko-San..." Hinata said as she pressed her fingers together. I sighed. "It's about Naruto, isn't it?" I asked. The shy girl nodded. "Well, what do you need?" "Um...well, I want to ask Naruto-Kun if we..." She paused. "...If we could...go out for some ice cream..." I smiled. "Well, then go ask him!" I exclaimed.

"B-B-But I-" "Hinata-San! Yoko-Chan! What are you guys talking about?" I looked up and saw Naruto walking down the road. "Oh, it's nothing! Oh, and I'm sorry about earlier, Naruto-Kun..." I said. My voice lowered as I spoke. Naruto smiled. "Oh, it's no problem. Hey, Hinata-San, do you want to go out for some ice cream?" Hinata gasped. "R-R-Really?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded. Hinata's face began to turn a deep red. "Oh, no!" I groaned. Hinata began to wobble. I quickly grabbed her before she could even think of falling. Naruto sweat dropped and then said, "I'll take her home," I then handed Hinata over to him and waved goodbye.

"Yoko..." I heard a voice from behind say. I turned and saw my friend Sakura Haruno standing with a bundle of white flowers in her left hand. "Sakura, what is it?" I asked. She didn't answer. She just stared at me with a glum face. I sighed. "Sasuke, huh?" Sakura nodded. "Well, I don't think you can see him at the moment..." "Oh, okay then," Sakura said. She then turned back around and walked away.

I began to walk back to my house to check and see if the ANBU was still there. After a few minutes of walking, I saw that the ANBU was gone. "I guess someone came and got him." I then noticed that there was a note on my front door. I pulled off the tape and read the note. It said:

**Yoko,**

**Looks like you've been able to control the curse without sealing it. I'm impressed. But, if you do experience any problems, head to the cherry blossom forest west of here for help. **

**Anonymous**

"What the hell?" I said. I sighed and put the note in my bag. I walked inside my house and saw Kakashi sitting on my white couch, reading Make Out Paradise."S-Sensei? What are you doing in my house?" "Oh, Yoko! There you are!" Kakashi replied. I sweat dropped. "Why are you in my house?" Kakashi ignored me and kept reading. He giggled at little. I then walked up to him and snatched the book out of his hand. Kakashi gasped. "Why are in my house?" I shouted.

"Oh, well, I was going to come and help you seal the curse mark, but, it looks like you can control it yourself..." "Yeah, I know. Now, can you, please, get out of my house?" Kakashi then stood up and walked out the door. I slammed it shut. There was then a knock at the door. I quickly went over and answered it. "What?" I said. "Can I have my book back?" Kakashi asked. I then chucked the book out the door and shut it once again.


	4. Chapter 4

I went upstairs to my bedroom and flopped onto my bed. I shut my eyes for a moment, until, I heard a strange banging noise. I then climbed out the window to follow the sound outside. I climbed up to the rooftop when I saw a strange man standing up at the top. He had on a black cloak with red clouds on it. He also had on a strange hat on. "Um, can I help you?" I asked. He began to pulled off his hat, until his entire face was revealed. I gasped. "I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, Itachi, I'm giving you any clue on where he is!" I shouted. My eyes turned Sharingan mode. "You're a bother..." Itachi replied. I then smirked. "You have no clue on how powerful I am now..." I then shut my eyes and concentrated chakra into my arms. It flared out in bright red and orange. "As you can see," I said, "Have obtained the power to control fire, and flaming chakra through this curse mark." I pulled off my left glove and showed him the mark. Itachi smirked.

"Let's put you to the test..." Itachi dashed towards me, kunai in hand and slashed at me. I blocked the blow with my right arm and smirked back at him. I jumped back and said, "What do even what with Naruto-Kun?" Itachi was silent. I then dashed at him and went in for a punch. Itachi quickly dodged it, gave a knee to my stomach, and hit the back of my head. I fell right on my stomach and I began to spit up blood. Everyone below us were staring in awe. I then got back up and wiped the blood of my face.

I then lunged at him and grabbed him at the stomach. Itachi then pulled out a kunai and stabbed me in the back. Everyone gasped. I then said, "Look behind you..." Itachi turned and saw that the real me was actually behind him. The clone had disappeared when I said, "As you can see, my speed has improved since the last we had met," Everyone below cheered. I then looked down and saw Naruto standing with a smile.

I turned and saw the Itachi was gone! "Shit!" I muttered. I then saw Itachi down below behind Naruto with a kunai to his throat. "Naruto-Kun! RUN!" I cried. But, it was too late. Itachi had already slit his throat when I had jumped down. Naruto was on the ground when I had said, "You...you have crossed,"-I shut my eyes and quickly opened them back up-"the LINE!" My eyes had been switched from normal Sharingan to first stage Mangekyou Sharingan.

Then, the flaming chakra around my hands began to engulf my entire body other than my head. "Yoko-Chan! Wait!" I heard a yell from behind. I then turned and saw Naruto standing with fear in his eyes. I realized that Itachi only slashed the throat of a clone and not Naruto. "Naruto-Kun..." I whispered. All the flaming chakra began to die down around my body. It slowly move all the way to my hands, until it was completely gone.

Itachi then had dashed off somewhere when no one was looking. I dropped to my knees and said, "Run, Naruto-Kun..." When I was about to hit the ground, Naruto jumped in and caught me. "Damn it!" I said. Those were the last things I had said when I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

(A few hours later...)

"Yoko?" I heard a voice say as I began to open my eyes. I saw a familiar face in front of me. When I fully regain my vision, I began to speak, "Who are you? Where am I?" "It's your brother, Sasuke. You're in the hospital." I jumped up out of the hospital bed and cried, "Where's Naruto?" "He's fine. He's sitting in the lobby down on the first floor." Sasuke replied. I began to stand up. I looked at Sasuke. His head, left arm, and legs were wrapped up in bandages. I looked down at my arms and noticed that they were bandaged up as well.

My long, black hair was down and it went down to the middle of my back. I was wearing a hospital gown, which really irritated me since I hated how itchy it was. I began to look my original clothes when Sasuke said, "He's back, huh? Itachi, I mean." I drooped my head a little, when I then had heard a thump from outside the window. "Yoko-Chan!" I heard a voice say. I walked up to the nearby window and saw Rock Lee sitting on a tree branch. I opened the window and said, "Lee-Kun! You already had the surgery?" Lee nodded. "Yep, but I'm not supposed to leave the hospital."

"Hold up...you weren't supposed to leave, but you left anyways? Why did you leave?" Lee then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the room. I found myself standing on a tree branch when Lee said, "I heard about what happened earlier today..." "Ah." I jumped back inside the room and noticed that my clothes were in the corner next to Sasuke. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

I slipped on my glove over the bandages first. I then put on my shirt, which exposed my bandaged stomach. I pulled on my white pants and black side-split skirt. I then zipped up my boots, and tied my white ribbon in my hair to make it into a ponytail. I tied on my Leaf Village headband on my forehead. I lastly grabbed my sword and placed on my back.

I then wave goodbye to Sasuke and jumped out the window again. I had landed on the tree branch when Lee had said, "So, you have a curse mark, huh?" I gasped. "How did you know?" Lee giggled. "I saw it all go down..." He replied. "Oh," I then felt my arm sting in pain. I pulled off my left glove, took off the bandages, and noticed that my arm was covered in strange marks. _The curse mark...is spreading?_ I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I then slipped on my glove and took off. I dashed all the way to the edge of the village where the boundary fencing was. I pulled out the note from before and stared at it.

I then sighed and put the note back in my bag. I then jumped over the fencing and headed for the cherry blossom forest. After at least five minutes, I heard someone say in a low, yet calm tone, "Yoko-Chan...We've been waiting."


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, Yoko-Chan, looks like you come for help." I quickly turned my head and saw Kabuto standing on one of the tree branches. "Dammit!" I exclaimed. I then lunged at him. Kabuto dodged and whacked me in the back of my head. I had then vanished. Kabuto gasped. "To think," I said as I twirled a kunai on my finger, "I would just lunged in like that? Quite a bad idea..." Kabuto scowled. The scowl then turned to a smile.

I was puzzled for a moment, until I had turned at the last second and saw Orochimaru with snakes on his shoulders. He then grabbed my neck and held me up to where my feet were inches off the ground. I began to struggle to break free, when Orochimaru then said, "You and your brother will come to me in search of power..." He then stuck out his long, creepy tough and smirked at me. I then pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the neck. Orochimaru quickly dropped me and held onto his neck. I was then sent falling down the tall, pink trees.

I then threw a kunai at one of the trees. The kunai had a thin, yet strong string on it. I then swung towards the tree and planted my feet on the trunk. I then began to slowly go down the tall tree. When I had finally reached the bottom, I pulled off my left glove and looked at the curse mark. It began to sting with pain as the curse began to spread up my arm even more. I then thought for a moment and pulled out a scroll.

I opened up the scroll and bit my thumb. I placed my bloody thumb on the edge of the scroll and swiped my thumb across the scroll, leaving behind a line of blood. I closed the scroll back up and began to sign out my jutsu. After signing out, then slammed my hand on the ground and cried, "Summoning Jutsu!" There was then a big puff of smoke and right in front of me was a big white bird. "All right! Let's go, Sayuri!" I then hopped onto Sayuri and we went flying into the air. "Thank you, Tsunade!" I said happily. For, Tsunade had taught me how to summon all kinds of animals in the past month, aside from training with Kakashi.

As we flew above the village, I had seen Naruto looking up at me with amazement in his eyes. "Hey, Naruto-Kun!" I called down. Naruto smiled and waved at me. I then began to look for Kakashi. I then spotted him down below next to the ramen shop, reading his stupid book. "Kakashi-Sensei!" I shouted. I then jumped off my bird and said to him in anger, "Orochimaru and Kabuto almost killed me! Also, I need you to seal this curse!" Kakashi then grabbed my hand and we began to walk to my house. After walking for at least five minutes, we arrived at my house.

Sweat began to trickle down my forehead, for I was trying to keep myself calm since the curse mark was beginning to throb with pain. Kakashi then sat me down on my couch, and pulled out a scroll. He then opened up the scroll, pricked his thumb, and swiped it across the scroll. After doing so, he then closed the scroll back up and began to sign out a jutsu.


	7. Chapter 7

I pulled off my left glove and held out my arm. Kakashi's fingers then had strange symbols on them. It seemed the his chakra had put them on his fingertips. "Stay as calm as possible." Kakashi said. I then sighed. Kakashi press his fingers around my curse mark. It seemed as if he was trying to reach a blood vessel in my arm. The chakra began to swarm around my arm. It then struck into my arm, which caused me to scream in agony. I tightened my fist.

I grasped the couched cushion so much that my fingernails began to tear into the fabric. Kakashi then finally lifted his hand away from my arm. Sweat dripped form my forehead. I looked down at my arm and saw the same symbol around my curse mark that were on Kakashi's fingertips. i began to gasp for breath, and soon after fainted.

( Few hours later...)

I awoke in my bed in a daze. I looked at my clock, which said it was nine o'clock at night. "Well, I had quite a shitty day today..." I said. I then got out of bed and began to walk down stairs. I was still worn out from earlier, so was walking as if I was drunk. I wobbled to the kitchen for some water, when I heard a knock at the door. _Who could be up this late at night? _I thought. I went over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it up. I saw Naruto standing in my doorway with flowers in his hand. "Hey..." He said. "Hi," Naruto held up the flowers and handed them to me.

They were my favorite kind of flower: Roses. I smiled. Naruto blushed and began to walk backwards. He then tripped on a rock and fell on his back. I giggled a little and helped him up to his feet. Naruto blushed even more. I then said with a smile, "Thanks, Naruto-Kun. I'm gonna go back to sleep," Naruto then waved goodbye and began to walk home.

I shut and locked the front door and placed my roses in a glass vase. I got a drink of water and walked back up stairs. I walked into my room a plopped back onto my bed. I shut my eyes and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

(The next morning...)

My alarm clock went off at around five o'clock in the morning. It was the earliest that I had ever set it before. I then got out of bed and began to get dressed. After getting dressed, I put my sword on my back, zipped on my black shoes, and walked out the house. I didn't even bother to eat breakfast. walked around the empty, quiet village. It was too early for people to be up. I quietly walked over to the hospital to visit Sasuke. I jumped to the hospital rooftop and began to look for Sasuke's window.

When I finally found it, I quietly crept inside and saw that Sasuke was sleeping in the hospital bed in the corner. I began to walk up to him to make sure he was asleep. When I reached over to touch his shoulder, he disappeared! I then realized that it was a clone instead of Sasuke. "Who the hell would have taken him? Or, did leave by himself?" I said to myself.

I began to ponder this a little more, until, there was a voice from outside the window, "Yoko-Chan...I'm not surprised about you being here." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Kabuto standing in the windowsill. I pulled out my sword, turned and pointed it at Kabuto's neck. He chuckled. "You're one hot-headed girl, aren't you?" I pulled the sword away and slapped him in the face. "Look, you asshole! I nearly died trying to save you that one time! So, either you do the same, or go fucking kill yourself!" I shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

Kabuto chuckled even more. I then began to growl. I tightened my fist and punched him in the face. He went flying into the wall. "You evil bastard! You really think this is a joke? I could kill you if I wanted to!" I shouted once again. Kabuto then got back up and brushed the plaster off his shoulder since the wall was dented a little after I had punched him. "Well, if you really think you could kill me," he paused for a moment, "Prove it!" I then pulled my sword back out and went into position. Kabuto pulled out a kunai and went into position.

I dashed towards Kabuto and slashed at his stomach. Kabuto then held his stomach and said, "Don't forget that I'm a medical ninja." He then quickly healed his stomach and went towards me. Well, shit! He's a medical ninja! Man, that sucks! But, the good thing is that I can heal too. _Okay, I have to keep hitting him for him to be unable too heal. _I thought. Kabuto went in for a slash at my face. I quickly blocked it with my sword.

I jumped back and chucked kunais at Kabuto. He jumped out of the kunais' way and went towards me. Our weapons kept clashing, slash after slash. Until, Kabuto kicked me in the leg and whacked my sword out of my hand. I then fell backwards. Kabuto then went in for a stab in my face. I quickly stopped the hit with my arm. I lifted my leg up, and kicked him off of me. I then stood back up and began to pant. My eyes had changed to Sharingan mode.

I then did the Tiger hand sign and began to charge up my chakra. It quickly flowed through my body. I kept on charging until a little flaming chakra was coming out of my hands. It was only enough to cover my hands so it can be controlled better. I then dashed toward Kabuto and punched him in the stomach. He then went down and covered his stomach. I then kneed him in the face.

Kabuto then went flying out of the window. I then walked up to the window and saw Kabuto down below. He was either dead or knocked unconscious. I then turned my hands back to normal and put my sword in its sheath. I then climbed out the window, and went for a walk. I began to look around if anything was open. I then saw a store clerk, about to open his shop. I waited a little while so I would look like those people who wait for a certain product for days, in a tent.

After at least five minutes, I walked inside the shop and began to look for my favorite snack: Chocolate Pocky Sticks. When I finally found the box of Pocky, I walked over to the store clerk and bought it for a dollar. I walked out the store and placed a Pocky stick in my mouth. I held it there idly in my mouth as I walked over to the training grounds.

About ten minutes later, I had arrived at the training grounds and saw Sasuke on the ground. He was breathing heavily and there was blood coming out of his mouth. "Nee-Chan!" I shouted. I ran over to him and helped him to his feet. "It's okay, Yoko, he's only training." Heard a voice say. I looked up and saw Kakashi standing in front of us with his stupid book.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kakashi-Sensei!" I exclaimed. Sasuke began to wipe the blood from his mouth. I walked Sasuke over to the nearby bench and sat him down. I then took out a Pocky stick from my bag and handed it to Sasuke. He then took the Pocky and placed it in his mouth. He held it there for a moment, and then quickly munched it down to the end. "Sasuke," I began, "do you think that you can control your curse mark without hurting yourself?"

Sasuke sat there in silence. He then shrugged and said, "Let's just worry about training for the Chunin Exams, okay?" He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled. I smiled back at him. "Right!" I replied.

(About two months later...)

I was laying in my bed at five o'clock at night with my eyes wide open. I couldn't stop thinking about what has happened the past couple of months. It had been a least a month after the Chunin Exams had been interrupted from an ambush. Also, only Shikamaru Nara and I were promoted to Chunin it had also been a week since the Third Hokage's funeral. Tsunade had also become the Fifth Hokage. So much has happened that I can't list them all.

I then got up and got dressed for the day since the sun was about to rise. The only article of clothing that I had left off was my white ribbon for my getting dressed, I went downstairs and sat on my big, white couch. I then heard a knock at my door. "Who the hell would be up this early in the morning?" I then walked up to the door and answered it.

There were two Konoha Shinobi at my front door. "Are you Uchiha, Yoko?" One said. I nodded. "Tsunade-Sama has to speak with you and Nara, Shikamaru about what happened with Uchiha, Sasuke. She said to be there ASAP." Said the other. I gasped. "Yes, sir!" I said. I then ran back up stairs, grabbed my ribbon and tied up my hair. I then tied my forehead protector on tight, grabbed my sword and strapped it onto my back.

I ran back down stairs and out the door with the two Shinobi. "Wait! Slow down!" One of the Shinobi said. "You ASAP, right?" I called back. I kept on running to the Hokage's office nonstop. After about five minutes, I dashed through the door and saw Shikamaru standing at Tsunade's desk. Tsunade didn't look up from her desk."What happened?" I exclaimed. "It's been heard from Haruno, Sakura that Uchiha, Sasuke has left to the Village Hidden in the Sound." Shikamaru replied.

I gasped. "Dammit...why wasn't I the first to know...?" I said in a low voice. "All right then. Shikamaru and I are gonna need a squad of Chunin and Jonin in order to find Sasuke!" Tsunade then spoke, "I can't grant you that..." Shikamaru and I were confused. "But why?" Shikamaru shouted. "You know why. Your father and many other Jonin are on missions. You're gonna have to rally up a team of the bet Genin you could find."

I nodded in determination. "But, before you go," said Tsunade, "I recommend you one person to go with you two..."

(Five minutes later...)

"WHAAA? He left?" Shouted Naruto as Shikamaru and I stood at his doorstep. Naruto then left to get then whispered in my ear "Why him?" "You don't understand how strong he really is...Trust me." I whispered back. Naruto then ran back outside, shut and locked his door and said, "Let's go!" I smiled at him. Naruto blushed.


	10. Chapter 10

(Twenty-five minutes later)

"Time's up!" Shikamaru said. We had now made a elite team of Genin to find Sasuke. "Alright, let's go!" said Naruto. "Wait!" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Sakura with a kunai in her hand. I walked up to Sakura and place my hand on her shoulder. "We already know that _you _couldn't stop him. Besides, you'd probably just slow us down..." "Sakura," Naruto began, "you...saw Sasuke leave?" Sakura then drop her kunai and broke down crying.

"I...I really tried...but, I couldn't stop him! Please...Yoko...Naruto...bring him back...This is my lifetime promise...Please." I walked up to Sakura and gave her a hug. "Don't worry, your promise is in good hands."

(About three years later..._This part of the story takes place in Naruto Shippuden._)

I awoke from my sleep at about eight o'clock in the morning. I then looked at the side of my bed and picked up a picture of Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and me, the new Team 7. It had been three years since Sasuke left Konoha to go to Hidden Sound Village. So much has changed since then. I just turned sixteen on February 5, I've grown from 5'2", to 5'6". I am also soon to be promoted to Jonin level. My hair has also grown quite long as well.

I then got up out of bed and got dressed. My clothes have also changed, too. I now wear a black, short sleeve shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, a black skirt that has been split at the sides, front, and back, under my skirt are my white shorts.I also wear black, thigh-high boots, and short, black, finger less gloves with a piece of metal on the back.I have my katana attached to my back with a red strap. My hair is tied up in a ponytail with the white ribbon I had from before. Lastly, I have my Konoha badge as a head protector.

After getting dressed, I opened up my window, and climbed up to the rooftop. I then sat down on the edge of my rooftop and began to look at the busy markets nearby. "Yoko-San!" I heard a voice call from behind. I turn and saw Sai sitting on a rooftop across from mine. "Oh, hey, Sai!" I said. I then stood back up and said, "I heard that Kakashi might assign an A-Rank mission for me to take on myself."

"Well," Said Sai, "if you do get an A-Rank mission to do yourself, take this." Sai then jumped over to my rooftop and handed me a scroll. "Only use for emergencies. When your ready to use it, just open it straight towards the enemies. You can only use it once, so make it count, got it?" I then nodded. I then place the scroll in my bag and jumped off my rooftop. I then began to walk over to the Hokage Tower.

(Five minutes later...)

I walked into Tsunade's room and saw Kakashi standing at the front of her desk. "Sensei!" I exclaimed. Kakashi then turned and said, "Yoko-San. You will be soon taking on an A-Rank by yourself as planned." Kakashi said. I smiled. "Your mission is scheduled to take effect on February 10th. So, I suggest you train for the next few days." Said Tsunade. I then bowed, "Yes, Tsunade-Sama!" I then stood back up straight and said, "Excuse me, Tsunade-Sama." I then ran towards the open window, and jumped right out of it.

I then did a front flip and landed on solid ground. I then looked back up into the window and saw Tsunade look at me with a smile. I then gave a salute to Tsunade and said, "See you if a few days!" Tsunade then nodded and walked away from the winow.


	11. Chapter 11

As I was walking over to the training grounds, I began to think to myself how amazing this would be: _I can't believe it! _I thought. _I'm going on and A-Rank mission...by myself! This...This is awesome! _"Ugh!" I said. I had accidentally bumped into someone, or something. I then looked down and saw Naruto on the ground holding his head. "N-Naruto-Kun!" I exclaimed. "Oh, Yoko-Chan." I then grabbed Naruto's hand and help him up off the ground. "Hey, Naruto-Kun, guess what?" I asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Tsunade-Sama just assigned me an A-Rank mission for me to take on myself!"

Naruto smiled. "That's so awesome! I had heard from Sai that you will soon be promoted to Jonin, right?" He asked. I quickly nodded. Naruto then placed his hand on my shoulder. I blushed a little. "You're gonna become a smart and strong Kunoichi, Yoko-Chan." I blushed even more. "N...Naruto-Kun..." I whispered. "Looks like Naruto's got a girlfriend, huh?" I heard a voice say. I looked up a saw Sai sitting on a rooftop with a smug look on his face. I then whispered to Naruto, "I'm sorry about this," shoved my hand in his face and pushed him away. I had push Naruto so hard that he had fallen over into the dirt. But, I had to do something!"He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted. Sai then just grinned and disappeared.

I ran over to Naruto and helped him up off the ground. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know how to react!" I said. "It's okay...It was my fault for even putting my hand on you in the first place..." Naruto replied whiled rubbing his head. I then walked up to him, untied his headband and kissed his forehead. Naruto blushed. "I gotta go train, 'kay? See ya!" I said as I tossed his headband back into his hands. I then saluted him and walked off. As I walked down the road to the training grounds, I began to look up at the cloud in wonder, while simultaneously hoping I don't run into a pole.

As I looked into the clouds, I began to see faint memories being projected into the sky. I began to Sasuke and I giggling. I then saw me saving Naruto, once again, from a rouge ninja. The next thing I saw was most shocking of all: But, oddly enough, it wasn't a memory, it was something that hadn't happened before. I began to see myself on the ground, bleeding! But, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and the image disappeared.

I then turned and saw Sai standing behind me with a smile on his face. I slapped his hand off of me. "Don't think that I forgot about what you did earlier just yet!" I shouted. Sai's smile then when blank. He then stepped back a little, and pulled out another scroll. "Take this one as well. I remember you losing your last summoning scroll." I then took it and placed it in my bag. "Thank you." I said. I then turned back around and began to keep walking to the training field.

...

After arriving at the training grounds, I began to set up training dummies all around the area. I then began to heard leaves rustling behind me. I turned to see Yamato walking through a nearby bush to get to the training field. "Oh, Yamato-San." I said. "Yoko. You mind if I train with you?" Yamato asked. "Not at all. Besides, I actually need someone to train with." I then pulled out my sword and said, "You ready?" Yamato the nodded, and the training commenced!

(About four days later...)

"Well," Said Tsunade as I stood in front of her desk. "looks like it's the day of your departure to Hidden Cloud Village, huh?" I nodded. "Okay, your assignment is to escort Itabashi Yuuka and her husband Itabashi Daichi safely back to Hidden Cloud, understood?" "Yes!" I replied. I was full of determination to safely escort the old couple. "Well then," said Tsunade. "good luck!"


	12. Chapter 12

(About a week later...)

"Thank you so much for keeping us safe, Yoko-San!" Thanked Yuuka. "Not a problem!" I said as I bowed down. I was all scratched, bruise, and beat up while I was escorting the couple. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and extra day to heal up your wounds?" asked Daichi. "No, a couple bandages will be fine until I get back to Konoha, but thanks anyway." I then waved back to the old couple and began to walk out of Hidden Cloud Village. As I walked through the village, I began to look at the clouds. And the more I looked at the clouds, the sleepier I got. I then began to slowly close my eyes, until I had bumped into someone and fallen over. When I had looked back up, I saw a really tall man in front of me. He had dark skin and a muscular build, as well as white hair, and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he had a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" and on his left cheek, he had a tattoo of a bull's horn. He was also wearing oval shaped sunglasses. He even had seven swords on his back.

The man then reached down and helped me up from the ground. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said. "Look, I just want you to know one thing: I float… like a butterfly. And sting like a bee! 'Cause I'm the Eight-Tails! And the name's Killer Bee!" He said. I then had a puzzled look on my face. _He has no real talent in rapping...but, if that's what he likes to do, then I'll leave to it..._I thought to myself. "Well," I said. "thanks for helping up. Oh, by the way, I'm Yoko, Yoko Uchiha. See ya 'round!" I then began to walk away. Even though he was kinda weird, he seemed to be a good friend. I had a smile on my face as I walked out of the village gates.

...

After walking for about twenty minutes, I was already about ten miles out of the village. As I was walking, I felt something under my foot. It was a extremly thin wire! Then, kunais with paper bombs on them can straight towards me. I then quickly pulled out my sword and knocked them away. The bombs then went off on the right side of me. As I covered my self from the explosions, I had already activated my Sharingan. After the smoke had cleared away, I began to see three Grass Village Ninja. "Who are you?" I shouted. "Our names don't matter. What does matter, is that we kill you." Said one of the ninjas. I gasped. One of the ninja then began to run towards me. He had pulled out a kunai and began to try and cut my face. Each time he tried, I dodged it. Then, when he tried one last time, I quickly grabbed his arm and flipped him over to the ground. Another ninja then came towards me. I then jumped up, stepped on his head for and extra boost, and threw a kunai with a paper bomb on it.

After the smoke had cleared, I landed right back onto the ground with a grin on my face. "You ready?" I asked full of smugness. The three ninja then began to dash towards me. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled. All of my clones began to attack the enemies as I stayed back. Until, one of the ninja broke through the clones and went straight towards me. He then went in for a kick. I quickly blocked it a punched him in the face. I had punched him so hard that he went flying almost five meters away. I then looked back up and saw that all of my clones were already gone. I then realized that this was gonna be a long, hard fight. _  
_

(About fifty minutes later...)

I was laying on the ground with blood coming out of my stomach and mouth. I had already ran out of chakra and had already used the scroll Sai had given me. I was already on the brink of near death. I had then began to close my eyes very slowly. I then began to see a figure appear in front of me. "Who...are...you..?" I asked quietly. I then began to hear a faint voice that sounded familiar. But, I was too exhausted to make it out. I then passed out a moment later.


	13. Chapter 13

(About a day later...)

I awoke to the sound of someone slurping a drink. I sat up straight and saw a guy with white hair and pointy teeth. He was wearing a purple shirt and black pants. "Oops, sorry 'bout that." He said. "I'm Hozuki Suigetsu. And, you're Yoko, right?" I nodded. "How-" There was then a crash behind me. I turned and saw that a redheaded girl with glasses had kicked down the door. "Suigetsu! Did you take my deodorant again?" She shouted. She then ran up to Suigetsu and began to hit him in the face. Each time she hit him, he turned into water. I then began to laugh at the scene. The girl then stopped and walked over to me. "Well, looks like your up. Hehe..." She said. "I'm Karin, and I'm sure you met Suigetsu..." I nodded. She then walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some clothes. "Here, wear this. These are actually my clothes, but I wasn't gonna use these. So, you can go ahead and do whatever you want to them.""Thank you," I said. The two then walked out of the room and at the same time were hitting each other. I smiled. I then began to change out my clothes.

...

I looked down at myself. I was wearing black thigh high socks and shoes, a pair of white shorts, a black skirt with the sides split to divide the skirt into the front and back, a white, sleeve-less shirt, and black, elbow-high, finger-less gloves. I had also sewed on the Uchiha symbol on the back of the shirt. My black hair was tied up into a ponytail. I turned a saw my sword sitting in the corner of the room. I then grabbed it a put it on my back. I was a little a upset about losing my Leaf headband. I then walked out of the room to go and look for Karin. I then began to hear a noise coming from a nearby room. I then slid open the door and saw someone standing by an open window. "Looks like you're up," he said. He then turned around showed his face to me. "Yoko..." I gasped. "S-Sasuke?" I said. He nodded. I then turned and ran out of the room. But, before I could get too far, Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me back towards him.

"There's no need to be afraid, Yoko. I'm the one that saved you from those assassins." Sasuke said. "So, you were that strange figure?" I asked. Sasuke nodded. "Looks like you still have a heart, huh?" I said. Sasuke smirked. I then walked past him and over to the window. "It's such a small world, isn't?" I said. "Yoko, I need to tell you something important." Sasuke said. His smirk had faded away as he said to sentence.

"Yes?" "Itachi is dead." I gasped. "Did you...actually...kill him?" I asked. Sasuke nodded. "I did, but, I shouldn't have." "Well, what do you mean, 'You shouldn't have' ?" "I'll tell her to story, Sasuke." Someone said. I then turned around to face the window and saw a man with an orange mask on standing in the window. "It's okay, Yoko. He's a part of our organization. His name is Madara." Sasuke said. "Go ahead and take seat. This will be a very long story..."


End file.
